Increasingly, a user, such as an online user, may move from device to device, and screen to screen, over time, including a mobile phone, a notebook or tablet computer, a desktop computer, etc.
There is a need for techniques for use in connection with advertising and advertising campaigns, such as techniques in connection with a user who moves between multiple electronic or online devices.